


Wrong Number

by KissingaPirate (bioticranger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, and i mean it's a bit dubious anyone wants that, only because emma gets a dick pic from a stranger, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticranger/pseuds/KissingaPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma receives her first dick pic from a stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at slowly clawing my way back to writing fanfiction after a 7 year old long hiatus...

As the movie credits moved across the screen to an upbeat song, Emma Swan yawned and stretched out her long legs that had been curled underneath her. Next to her was Ruby, sleeping with her head leaned on the armrest and slightly snoring. Emma poked her with a sock clad foot.

“Wake up Red, the movie’s over and I’m not carrying you to your bed,” Ruby groaned as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at the TV.

“I missed the ending?” she asked, voice thick with sleep.

“Nah, she decided that life wasn’t worth living without him and chased after him on a beach,” Emma rolled her eyes and got up to clean off the table from cups and bowls with left over popcorn. As she reached for Ruby’s cup, her phone chimed and lit up. With brows furrowed (who texted her at 11.30 pm?) she picked it up from the couch where she had dropped it earlier. “It’s number I don’t recognize,” she mumbled and slid her thumb across the screen to unlock it.

The text opened up and at first she just stared. And then blinked. And blinked a second time. Until it hit her what she was really seeing and a blush spread from her neck to her cheeks.

“Oh my god,” she said and held it out to Ruby, who squinted at the light directed towards her still sensitive eyes.

“’Thinking about you’” she read and shrugged. “Not the text, the picture above it,” Emma bit her lip, mortified at what she had been sent.

“Holy shit, is that… a dick pic?” Ruby sat up and almost ripped Emma’s hand off as she pressed her finger on the picture to make it fit the whole screen. “Jesus, he’s well endowed, isn’t he?”

“Ruby!” Emma quickly pulled the phone back and pressed the back button to get rid of the picture featuring a rather large penis with a hand gripping close to the root of it.

“I have no idea who this is, who sends this to people?”

“Relax, it’s most likely a mistake and he is probably more embarrassed about it than you once he realize it,” Ruby yawned and turned off the TV. The phone chimed again. Ruby twisted her head so fast that she almost got a whiplash.

“What did he write?” she almost bounced in the sofa, excitement shining in her eyes.

“Ehm, he wrote: ‘love?’. Should I…should I write and tell him he got the wrong number?” she bit her lip to avoid laughing at the weirdness of the situation.

She had never gotten a dick pic before and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to have one sent to her ever again. But if this was a simple mistake, a boyfriend typing the wrong number meant to his girlfriend, then who was she to judge? Although it seemed suspicious how a boyfriend could possible send it wrong, wouldn’t he have his girlfriend’s number among his contacts?

“I think you should,” Ruby laughed as she got up to carry the dirty dishes away while Emma sank down on the sofa again, preparing to write the most awkward text she would ever have to write.

“Hey, read out loud what you’re writing and what he replies!” Ruby shouted from the small kitchen.

“Okay, so I simply wrote: _‘I think you’ve got the wrong number...’._ That’s short and concisely,” she pressed send.

A tiny bubble with three dots signifying the other end was typing popped up within seconds.

“Oh, okay, he is sending like three messages a second here: _‘shit, Im so so sorry’_ and _‘I did not mean to sexually harass you’_ and,” Emma laughed, “hear this: _‘please don’t sue me Im really sorry, that was meant for my gf not a total stranger’_ ”

She started typing as she read out loud for Ruby

_‘It’s okay, but I’ll admit I’m confused, her no. not in contacts?’_

_‘Got a new phone yesterday, been manually putting in new no. all day, must have typed a digit wrong’_

_‘ah, I get it. It happens… I guess’_

_‘I’m not surprised it happened, technology goes over my head and it hates me’_

_‘I’m sure it does, if you keep using it to send pics of that variety’_

_‘very funny, again I’m really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Send some money for a therapist?’_

“He’s funny,” Ruby stated. She had moved from the kitchen and was now leaning over the sofa to read along.

“You should tell him his dick is really nice,”

“Ruby I am not complementing a strangers dick,” Emma looked over her shoulder at Ruby, who only shrugged.

“Well, he sent it so it’s not like you randomly give a compliment. And it is a really nice dick,” Ruby yawned and glanced backwards to her door. “I’m tired so I’m gonna go to bed. Don’t start sexting just because I’m gone though, I will hear you moaning through the walls,” she winked as she walked towards the door.

Emma picked up one of the pillows and threw it at her.

“Ouch,” Ruby laughed as she picked it up and threw it back, “Good night!”

“Good night,” Emma called back and shook her head at her friend’s antics.

_‘really it’s okay, I’m not traumatized but next time you write down the wrong digit, don’t type mine and we’re fine :)’_

_‘got it, no more unsolicited dick pics, a promise I am more than happy to make, take care whoever you are (?)’_

Emma bit her lip again, fingers hovering over the screen. She didn’t know why she hesitated. It wasn’t like there was any harm in telling him her name. She took a deep breath and typed

_‘Thanks and you too - Emma’_

_‘Thank you – Killian’_

Now she had a name to the penis at least, but not that it would matter. After all, what would be chance that they ever spoke again?


End file.
